16th Time Lucky
by Suzette's Blue
Summary: When Kiba was having girl problems he turned to his best friend Shino. When it happened again ... and again ... and ... well there's a reason behind the title. Oneshot. Shonen ai fluff. A dare for Suzette's Nee chan, from Suzette. R R. xD.


**A/N** This fic was written as a deal between me and Suzette. I dared Suzette to write het-fluff from a fandom other than Naruto (considering what a Yaoi fangirl she is and how much she loves Naruto) with our younger sister adding that it should be rated K or K+. This led to Suzette saying that she would … on the condition that I wrote yaoi-fluff from Naruto.

**Disclaimer:** Own not, do I.

**~ Sixteenth Time Lucky ~**

"She's perfect for me Shino. When I'm with her, I feel more alive. She completes me."

Shino raised his right eyebrow fractionally.

"… who?"

"Tenten, of course. Who else would I be talking about?"

"Well, let's think about this shall we Kiba? I do seem to recall you saying the exact same thing about Sakura, and remember how that turned out?"

**~ Random Flashback With No Purpose. But then again this fic has no purpose either ~**

_Shino was holding a wailing Kiba, trying to comfort his distraught friend._

"_Oh Shino! Why is this happening to me? We were so happy together!"_

_At this point Kiba broke down completely, sobbing into Shino's shoulder._

"_Sakura! Oh lovely, beautiful, sweet Sakura! How could you leave me like this? Why did you just stop loving me? WAAHHH!!!!"_

**~ Now Back To The Present ~**

"That was a one off Shino, and you know it. I'm not so stupid as to make the same mistake twice."

The eyebrow lifted again.

"Then what about when Ino dumped you?"

**~ Second Random Flashback. Come on, I know you've been looking forward to this ~**

_Shino was holding a wailing Kiba, trying to comfort his distraught friend._

"_Oh Shino! Why is this happening to me? We were so happy together!"_

_At this point Kiba broke down completely, sobbing into Shino's shoulder._

"_Ino! Oh lovely, beautiful, sweet Ino! How could you leave me like this? Why did you just stop loving me? WAAHHH!!!!"_

**~ We will now return to the happy Kiba and Shino ~**

"That was different! I've grown up heaps since then!!"

"It was last month Kiba."

"A lot can happen in a month!"

'_Yeah sure.'_ "What about a week? That's how long it's been since Hinata."

**~ Yes. Another Random, Pointless Flashback. Deal with it ~**

_Shino was holding a wailing Kiba, trying to comfort his distraught friend._

"_Oh Shino! Why is this happening to me? We were so happy together!"_

_At this point Kiba broke down completely, sobbing into Shino's shoulder._

"_Hinata! Oh lovely, beautiful, sweet Hinata! How could you leave me like this? Why did you just stop loving me? WAAHHH!!!!"_

**~ Déjà vu? Whatever are you talking about? Kiba wouldn't do that if he were **_**serious**_** (hint hint) ~**

"Well Tenten's a lot more mature than any of them, so we'll be fine."

Shino noticed Tenten walking up behind Kiba with an all-too-familiar-expression on her face, but couldn't say anything as Kiba was talking again.

"She's perfect for me Shino. When I'm with her, I feel more alive. She compl-"

"Kiba I wanna break up."

"WHAT ?!?!"

"I'm dumping you 3! Laters!"

And just like that she was gone.

Kiba began wailing, and flung himself into Shino's arms.

"Oh Shino! Why is this happening to me? We were so happy together!"

At this point Kiba broke down completely, sobbing into Shino's shoulder.

"Tenten! Oh lovely, beautiful, sweet Tenten! How could you leave me like this? Why did you just stop loving me? WAAHHH!!!!"

Shino sighed while holding his weeping friend.

"Kiba, maybe you should just give up."

"Give up?! Never! No way in Hell!! Next time for sure!"

"You say that every time! And every single bloody time the exact same thing happens!"

Kiba had never seen Shino like this before. Hell. _No one_ had ever seen a Shino sentence end with an explanation mark before.

"This is the fifteenth time Kiba, and you always say the same thing! I could even name them all _in order_."

Kiba snorted.

"Yeah sure, Shino. Not even an Aburame could remember all those names."

"Sakura, Yuki, Mara, Akira, Misako, Kimi, Ino, Chika, Akane, Kiyoko, Matsumi, Shizuka, Hinata, Tsubame, Tenten. Honestly, who's next? Temari? Kurenai-sensei? Tsunade-sama? Who else could you possibly -"

Shino stopped talking, for the simple reason that couldn't around Kiba's mouth.

"You."

**A/N** Mei-Chan says my endings suck. Do they really? Any-whos, coz of my ailment we refer to as my 'denial brain' I have problems when writing romantic stuff so this is really the best I'm capable of. Kinda sad really but there you go.

**Suzette's Notes:** Yeah, just had to add this little thing for anyone bothering to read such things.

Ahem, I have an announcement to make to my darling Nee chan. "I'M SOOOOOOOO _PROUD!_ *sniff*, I can now truthfully tell Kaa chan that you have written a yaoi fic, even if its just fluff"

Thanks everyone for reading! Reviews are much loved and do actually get passed on to Nee chan when they're for her. *hint hint*


End file.
